


Smells of Crimson

by lamb11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, Mild Gore, One Shot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb11/pseuds/lamb11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is forced to throw a big party (again) by her majesty. But, as Ciel wakes up the next day, he notices a distinct lack in his service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells of Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Multiple trigger warnings are here. If this may cause any discomfort or attacks, well, read the tags next time! 
> 
> Triggrrs:  
> Death  
> Violence  
> Gore  
> Smell of blood
> 
> That's it. Thanks for reading!

Ciel looked around his lucious ballroom, sighing quietly on the inside. Her majesty had declared she needed yet another guest entertained. Who else would she turn to, except the Phantomhives. "At least I have fooled her of any supernatural practices. Though, she has not fooled me with her own." He smirked at the thought. He wasn't going to report this, though. There was no telling what wold happen if citizens knew the truth of their own government. It was at the time the earl was thinking about a possible rebellion, when Lau popped out of nowhere. 

"My lord. Who is that?"

"You mean you don't know!" Ciel wasn't that surprised. Lau was always somehow oblivious. 

"If I must tell you... Sir Winseld is the guest of honor tonight. He specialises in Russian trading, though he is an Austrian nobleman. He is her majesty's brother second cousin." Though, there was one other thing. Recently, Arthur Winseld was reported having bought a numerous quantity of pig blood and ashes. This pointed to demon summoning. Ciel almost snorted at the thought. 

"If this man can demon summon, than Sebastian is an angel." Ciel couldn't help but imagine Sebastian with large, fluffy wings. "Probably made of cat fur." He decided to himself.

Her majesty had ordered him to eliminate the man. It was the first decree that the queen had given him to outright kill someone. But, something didn't settle right. The man would stare at Ciel every chance he got. This didn't go unnoticed by Ciel, of course. 

"Sebastian. Regardez cet homme attentivement. Je ne veux pas attraper même jeter un à moi pour let reste de la nuit."

"Oui, mon seigneur."

The servant in question stalked away. But, Ciel couldn't help but state into his crimson eyes. Not out of affection, but understanding. There was excitement in the crimson that hadn't been there in years. Not since the beggining of the contract. Ciel knew his time was soon.

\----------The next morning.

Ciel stalked out of his room, incredibly frustrated. Where was.... he paused. A familiar reek had reached his nose, one he hadn't smelled in years. Copper. Iron. There was no denying the matallic taste in his mouth. 

"Sebastian!" He yelled, frantic. What if they had come back for revenge? What if he had missed his chance? What would happen then? Would the contract be void? Would Sebastian take his soul anyway? Or would he be forced to leave?

It was then that he felt a hand on hi shoulder, giving him a jolt.

"My young master. It is time."

"I will see their faces Sebastian. Then, you will get your payment. If you do not trust me, you can just chain me to your wrist."

There was a hesitant pause.

"I am no longer in debt to you, rather you to me. But, I guess I do have a morale that goes this far."

Ciel walked through the door which led to the smell. How ironic. His living space would be his death place. But, no one was around. It was then he heard a screech.

"Cieeell!" 

He was shoved inside, the message obvious. Hurry.

Ciel steeled his balance, and glared at his victims. There were many knives sticking out of their torsos, Sebastian obviously making sure to get the job done. To Ciel's surprise, there was only a bit of blood circling their wounds. It showed just how much he was alert to the smell.

He was whipped around, and felt something smash onto his face. Slowly, pain crept up his arms. Ciel wanted to scream, but couldn't move any part of his body. Slowly, he felt himself fall limp. Then, blackness.


End file.
